Schemes and Games Make the Heart Grow Fonder
by purplecab
Summary: Hermione and Draco are trying to change themsleves for the better, however they arnt helping themselves by making plans to make each others lives as difficult as possible. What will happen when the constant games and schemes becomes more than a need for each others attention? Can they set aside five years of hate? Dramione ! Rated M for language and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1: Mornings

**A/N: This is a Dramione Fic, if you couldn't already tell from the filters, I am going to be putting it as an M for strong language and other such things later on in the story. Obvs this is AU 'cause Dramione don't happen in the book (sad face) and also a wincey bit Ooc just letting you all know**

 **Disclaimer: Anything related to the Harry Potter universe is obvs J.K. Rowling's but if you haven't heard of anything before its mine**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapter One: Mornings**

Hermione woke up with a start, after having a horrible nightmare about missing the Hogwarts Express and having to get to Hogwarts by broomstick. Not her favourite means of transport. After breathing heavily to calm herself, she quickly went back to being in a panic when she saw her alarm clock on her bedside table.

"Shit! Fuck, I really might be late," Hermione squeaked as she jumped out of bed whilst her Mum opened the door.

"Really Dear I don't know where you learned that sort of language, I thought they taught you magic at school not how to swear," Mrs Granger giggled as she knew fine well that her daughter probably learnt it off of herself and her dad, by accident obviously.

"Why didn't you wake me, Mum? I am going to be late and I'll have to get there by broomstick," an exasperated Hermione said, who didn't notice her mother's expression of confusion as she ran past her to get to the shower.

Over the years, half past eight in the morning would be a normal time for Hermione to get up and be ready in time to leave for the hour journey that is to Kings Cross Station. However, over the past couple of weeks she had developed a sort of pleasure out of making herself look nicer, not that she cared what people thought about her, she did it for her and she liked the way it looked.

As Hermione got out of the shower she was beginning to make herself up for the day. She only wore a light amount of makeup, nothing in comparison to Lavender and Parvati, but a small winged eyeliner and mascara could go a long way into going from looking like an Inferius to more awake and healthy looking. It was mostly her hair that she dealt with, in eighteen days she could do it by magic, but until then she would have to do it the old fashioned way. Ginny had given her some sleek easy hair products for Christmas and they were working wonders on her normally frizzy hair. Once was a head that seemed to have frizz coming at you from all sides, and now light curls hang in a way that just seemed to effortlessly bounce as she walked.

This took up most of the precious time Hermione had as she had to get changed and pack last minute items in her trunk. She had just got downstairs with Crookshanks growling in his carrier box and her trunk when her Dad said, "Come on 'Mione, we are going to be late at this rate I mean its quarter to ten now."

The three of them just managed to get to Kings Cross Station with ten minutes to spare, she hugged and kissed her parents goodbye as she ran through the gate onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. She managed to get onto the train and as she sat down in an empty compartment the whistle blew indicating that it was time to leave. She breathed out, not realising that she was holding her breath, and pulled out one of her books from her satchel.

About ten minutes had passed and she was wondering where Harry, Ron and Ginny were when she heard the compartment door open. She looked up with a beaming smile on her face only to have it transform into a scowl milliseconds later.

Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway with that sly smirk on his face, Crabbe and Goyle behind him, looking like trollish bodyguards.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Come to make snide remarks about me?" she spat before Malfoy could open his mouth.

"Well Granger, if you didn't interrupt me I was going to ask where you little pets are, Potty and Weaselbee, but it seems they are not with you at all, have they finally had since and ditched you? Never thought I'd see the day, I mean even Weasley has to have some standards to ditch a Mudblood," Malfoy said, never breaking eye contact with Hermione, she knew he was trying to get under her skin. And she wasn't having it. She was about to respond with some snide little comment about Malfoy and his family when Malfoy spoke again,

"Merlin Granger who are you trying to impress? Don't see the point no one would be caught dead shagging a Mudblood" he laughed. Hermione didn't know what to say, she could normally deal with Malfoys comments about her being ugly or being a Mudblood or whichever insult he seemed necessary, but that one genuinely hurt. She had her mouth agape and could feel a prick in her eyes, she wasn't going to cry, and not in front of Malfoy she couldn't let him see how much it bothered her. She swore his smirk faltered for a second, until he spoke again.

"Close your mouth before people start to think you want to suck them off, personally I would love to shut you up with my cock but I don't want your filthy mouth around it"

Hermione's hurt suddenly turned into disgust, she would never have though such filth would come out of a person's mouth, but then again Malfoy wasn't a decent person. Just before Hermione could say anything though, all of her prayers had been answered.

"How fucking dare you, you little ferret!" it was Ginny, the anger radiating off her was terrifying. The next thing Hermione knew was that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were being chased by their own bogies, the bat bogey hex was a talent of the youngest Weasley.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked as he stood out from behind Ginny, "He didn't hurt you did he?" Harry was probably the closest thing Hermione had to a brother, and she loved the way he would always protect her like one too.

"Yeah im ok, Harry", she smiled, "don't just stand in the doorway come in I've been waiting here for ages for you three".

The three all came in and sat down in their normal seats, Ginny across from Hermione, Ron sitting next to Ginny and Harry sitting next to herself. Hermione could still tell that Ginny was angry as she sat down as she still had her wand gripped tightly in her hand. Hermione reached over and touched her arm, Ginny flinched at the touch and looked up at her. Just as Harry was like a brother, Ginny was like a sister, and they could pretty much have a conversation just through facial expressions.

"We can talk about it later, just calm down for now" Hermione looked, Ginny's expression flared,

"How dare he!"

"I know, but this isn't the time"

"You're right but still, Merlin im fuming!"

"Of course I'm right it's me"

That's when Ginny snorted out loud, Hermione could always cheer Ginny up somehow.

"You ok Gin?" Harry asked, both him and Ron looking very confused at the two giggling girls.

"Yeah I'm fine now" she responded still laughing.

"So how come it took you forever and a day to get here anyway?" Hermione asked looking at the three of them.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that for a while we thought you were going to find us and when you obviously didn't we came looking, ran into a few of Fred and George's prank products though, stupid second years, and then next thing we know Malfoy is at the door and yeah …" Ron trailed off as Ginny flared her nostrils again, Hermione gave her a look as if to say "drop it" and Ginny huffed with her arms crossed.

"Do you ever think that these two have their own secret language sometimes?" Harry asked Ron, "most defiantly" he Ron replied as both girls were smiling at each other.

The conversation was stopped about forty-five minutes later when the food trolley came to their compartment and the old lady asked "anything off the trolley dears?" the group smiled and dove into their pockets to get some money out.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco awoke on the first of September at six o'clock in the morning and sighed a sigh of relief. His summer holiday had been less than enjoyable, he hated his home and everything to do with his family. He was more than happy to go back to school, he wouldn't admit it but it was honestly his favourite place in the world.

Draco got out of bed and dragged himself to the full length mirror that was on the other side of his room. Every year on the first of September Draco would examine himself to see how much he changed from the year previous. He had grown again, less so than the year before, but now was about 6ft, the extra Quidditch training had defined his muscles quite a lot, Draco flexed and laughed at himself. His hair was different this year, instead of neatly slicked back he had more of a tousled look, or what he thought to be 'just recently fucked', he looked up and down himself again and nodded. If there was one thing he could thank his parents for, it was naturally good looks, he swore someone was a veela down the line.

Draco started to do his morning routine of exercise, he was Quidditch captain this year for Slytherin so he had to be in his best shape if he wanted to win the Quidditch cup this year.

After about an hour Draco went for a shower and as he was in there he thought about how to make this school year a good one, he knew he was a bully at school and made a mental note to change that, he mostly thought that people were afraid of him because of his father and for a while that made Draco happy. Until he realised that he father was a massive dick. Sometimes he just wished that he could do what his Aunt Andromeda did and just separate himself from the family, he didn't care about being cut off from the Malfoy funds and inheritance. He just wanted a normal life and to start over in a sense, he was even considering apologising to Potter.

Draco didn't really understand when these thoughts came to him, he assumed that he never really agreed with his parents views in the first place but it might be too late to turn back now.

As he got out of the shower he was adamant to make a difference this year, whether it be to do better in academics, he knew he was in the top 10 of his year, or to do better in Quidditch or even just be a nicer person in general. He stood in front of the mirror again as he began to shave his face, he had to wait months before he could have done it by magic so he used a cutthroat blade as it seemed to give his a better finish.

The rest of the morning seemed to drag, as Draco packed up his trunk and got changed into muggle clothes, or what his father would allow him to dress as. He went downstairs to breakfast to be greeted with house elves who were running around setting the table for the three of them.

Breakfast was less than pleasant as there was silence throughout the entire time. His mother, who he did actually care for, did try a couple of times to spark a conversation, but he and his father were not speaking.

The reason for this was that an argument broke out between the two Malfoy men as Lucius was making remarks on how Mudblood Granger was beating him in every single class they had together, which was every class Draco had. It turned into a fight when Lucius was saying that Draco was being a disgrace to the Malfoy name and that he should have gone to Durmstrang like his father wanted in the first place. Things then got out of hand and Draco said things like he never wished to be a Malfoy and that he didn't want Lucius as a father. That is when Lucius had hit him. He had never done it to Draco before, he knew he hit his mother as their relationship wasn't really done for love, more out of keeping the pureblood line pure.

That night his mother came into his room and they had a long talk about it all and she even confessed herself that a small part of her wished she had either left Lucius or never married him in the first place. Draco knew she wouldn't leave him, she was too comfortable with the wealthy living and all the clothes and parties, and also she was just as against muggles and muggleborns as he was.

It was half past ten when the three of them apperated to Kings Cross Station, with a cool goodbye from his parents he walked towards the train, until his father grabbed his arm and whispered,

"As you will recall I still have access to the academic records of students, and I will be looking at yours this year," he said threatingly, "if your marks do not improve by Christmas, don't even think about coming home"

Draco gulped, his father had never been so threatening. He looked at his mother who was looking at the floor.

"Do I make myself clear?" Lucius asked

"Yes, Sir" Draco said after looking up from his mother.

He shook his father off his arm and boarded the train. No matter how much he hated is father, he wasn't ready to leave home yet. At least he knew one of the options he must choose now.

After finding his fellow Slytherins in a compartment they all started to catch up with each other.

Crabbe and Goyle had barely scraped enough O. for their sixth year, Blaise had been in Italy this summer and had boasted about how Italian girls were the best sex he had ever had, and then told Draco about a rather dirty story about a three way he managed to get. Draco laughed at his friend who was in no other terms, a man slag, and he always seemed to have a quest to conquer, sexually anyway. He knew what Theo had been doing as they saw each other most days during the summer, Theo was like a brother to him, and always there when Draco needed him most. Daphne and Pansy were gossiping away with each other about the girls in their year, mostly just bitching so Draco decided to stay clear of that conversation. A few minutes later though he felt a hand on his upper thigh and noticed that Pansy was getting dangerously close to his dick.

"For the one hundredth time Pans I do not want sex with you," Draco exclaimed, he was sick and tired of Pansy trying to get into bed with her, she fancied him since they were kids, but Draco never really liked her. For someone who had a lot of sex, she was one person he would defiantly stay clear of, maybe Granger too.

"I'm going to get some air," Draco said blankly, as he knew Pansy was about to start crying any second now.

He exited the compartment and soon noticed that Crabbe and Goyle followed him, he rolled his eyes. He never really liked the two of them, just based on the fact that they could never really think on their own without being told what to do by Draco, it pissed him off.

As he was walking he just ignored everyone as he just wanted to get away from his compartment right now. He stopped though when he saw a familiar face sitting alone in a compartment reading a book.

Granger was all alone reading, standard swot, but where was Potter and Weasley? Had they ditched her? He laughed, definitely not they wouldn't last two seconds without her really. She looked different though, her hair wasn't frizzy anymore, that makes a change, thank merlin really as that girl really needed to find conditioner sooner.

He opened the compartment out of curiosity, maybe he could start being somewhat nice to people, and what better person than someone who had thrown a punch at him in their third year.

He was about to say something when he saw her go from having a big grin on her face to having an expression that showed so much hatred.

He knew being nice would never be an option for Draco. Fuck being nice.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Come to make snide remarks about me?" she spat, yep definitely fuck being nice.

The words came out effortlessly, he did have five years practice in abuse towards the girl,

"Well Granger, if you didn't interrupt me I was going to ask where you little pets are, Potty and Weaselbee, but it seems they are not with you at all, have they finally had sense and ditched you? Never thought I'd see the day, I mean even Weasley has to have some standards to ditch a Mudblood," he said, never breaking eye contact, he knew the best ways to get under her skin and he smirked.

He knew she was going to make a smart comeback so he decided if he was going to give abuse then he may as well do the job properly.

"Merlin Granger who are you trying to impress? Don't see the point no one would be caught dead shagging a Mudblood" when he saw her face his smirk faltered ever so slightly, she was about to cry, well maybe anyway but Draco couldn't deal with crying girls so he quickly said "Close your mouth before people start to think you want to suck them off, personally I would love to shut you up with my cock but I don't want your filthy mouth around it".

He knew it worked just by the look on her face, being upset had drastically turned to disgust and Malfoy smirked again. It didn't last long though because next thing he knew he was being shouted at by a very angry Weaselette.

"How fucking dare you, you little ferret!", Draco could feel the anger radiating off her, and before he knew it he was being chased by his own bogies all the way back down to his compartment. He just managed to get inside and shut the door without being covered in a vat of snot, however Crabbe and Goyle were not as lucky.

"Granger can pay for that stunt", he said aloud in a low menacing voice.

He knew what his year would consist of now, beating Granger and knocking her down as much as he could. Fuck being nice.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Hey guys! So yeah this is my first Fic, I've read many a fanfiction and decided that it was my turn to give, I hope I can post regularly but being at University and having 3 jobs can make that very hard :/ please like and review it would love to hear some feedback off it. I do have a story in mind and I know where I wanna go with it so please just bare with :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

**Disclaimer: Again, anything to do with the HP world is unfortunately not mine and belongs to the queen herself, Miss J.K. Rowling**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapter Two: The First Day**

The start of term feast was probably Hermione's favourite thing about Hogwarts, walking through the doors to the great hall was like receiving a welcome back hug from the castle. As she walked over to her seat on the Griffindoor table she noticed that a lot more people were staring at her and whispering, was it because of what happened in the Ministry? Ginny pulled her to sit down and she soon forgot about the staring and whispers when Dumbledore started to speak.

"Welcome back students of Hogwarts, before we can start diving into our wonderful feast, we must view the sorting. Professor McGonagall if you would please bring forth the first years," Dumbledore announced and went back to his chair at the heads' table.

"Fucking hell they are small!" Ron whispered loudly, "Harry, surely we were never that small, right?" Harry just laughed at him whilst Ginny told her brother to shut up.

A lot had changed for Hermione since her sorting, she came to the school with no friends and the disadvantage of being muggleborn, because apparently stupid things like blood purity matters to some people. Those people including Malfoy, the prick. As she thought of this she looked at the blonde headed snake and found him looking back, and instantaneously smirked at her, this was a different type of smirk, this smirk she had only seen once and that was after she punched him in their third year. It was a revenge smirk, and holy fuck she was scared.

She gave him the most disgusted face she could managed, it wasn't hard as she was still appalled with what he said on the train. This however did nothing as he just laughed at her to Blaise Zabini.

Ginny saw who she was looking at and went into angry mode again.

"Fucking ferret. Who the fuck does he think he is. Will fucking end him, Mione." She was saying this under her breath towards Hermione but it was clear the circle of friends sitting around them also heard parts as they looked confused to what Ginny was swearing about.

Harry was the funniest about it, as he looked a mixture of scared, confused and amused. He didn't know it yet but he liked Ginny way more than a friend, and probably wouldn't find out for a while. She loved him but damn he was slow.

Before Hermione knew it, McGonagall had just called out the last name meaning that she was too busy looking at Malfoy and silently laughing at Ginny to even notice the sorting.

"How many for Gryffindor this year?" she asked, just to the table as she knew Ron and Harry would have no clue.

"Only five this year, out of thirty! I swear it gets lower each year, Hufflepuff got the most so that's not too bad at least the snakes didn't get them all like the last two years," Neville said with a sigh.

Hermione thought about this for a while, and didn't understand why they weren't split up evenly so that every house could get a few first years, but then there were only three girls in her year in Gryffindor and five boys.

Again, she missed what Dumbledore had said and was awoken out of her thoughts by the sound of Ron grabbing food.

"You are disgusting you know that right? People with have thought you were raised by wolves!" Ginny yelled towards Ron as he started to pick things up with his hands. Hermione and Harry just laughed, they were so used to Ron having no table manners, she would have thought Ginny was used to it by now.

"Shu' up Gin" he replied and he spat out food as he spoke. The look Ginny gave him was priceless, and Hermione and Harry couldn't stop laughing for a good five minutes straight.

After the feast, McGonagall came up to the Gryffindor table and started handing out timetables to each student, she got to the section where the four of them were sitting and stopped and looked at them.

"Potter, as captain of the quidditch team I expect great things from you, however it may mean that your studies are put aside, and if they do I will take the captaincy off you, don't give me that look Mr Weasley, you rightly know that your education comes first. Miss Granger, please keep the boys in line, you have done well with them so far. Yourself and Mr Weasley need to remember to also take the first years to the dormitories, the password is Mimbulus Mimbletonia, I will send a message tonight regarding the prefect's bathroom password if you could pass it on to the other prefects" she left with a small smile as everybody knew that Hermione was one of Professor McGonagall's favourite students.

"Why did Ol' Minnie McGee start saying things like that! She wouldn't take you off the team! She probably cares more about that fucking cup than us!" Ron exclaimed.

"We know that Ron, she probably just has to say it so that Harry doesn't go off the rails and not do any of his work, but that is where good old Hermione comes in" Ginny smiled, thinking that was a compliment she just gave to her friend. However, it really pissed her off when people keep asking for help or just expect that she was going to help, even McGonagall. Harry was probably the only one that knew how she felt and never came to her unless it was dire or if he needed someone to practice spells with. This year though she wasn't doing it, she was doing things for herself and wasn't going to help her friends with schoolwork.

She gave this new-found resolution a week.

As they left the table, Hermione and Ron started to round up the five first years that they got this year, "Over here Midgets!", Hermione slapped Ron on the arm, "stop calling them that Ron, they are not midgets!", "First years follow us! This way to the Gryffindor common room!" as Hermione said this to the scared first years she caught Malfoys' eye and scowled at him, and he smirked back.

"Fucking prick", she said under her breath, but one of the first years though that she was talking to him and he looked even more scared than before.

After entering the common room, her and Ron split up the boys and girls and showed them to their dorms. She still couldn't believe that there were only two girls to this dorm, hopefully they would be good friends or else it's looking like they will either be loners or find older friends. As she thought this though she saw them holding hands and smiled.

"Now as there is only two of you, you get the entire dorm to yourselves, meaning you have more space to put your clothes, trunk and anything else you need. Boys are not permitted to come into your room and there are enchantments to prevent it from happening. If you need anything at all, everyone in Gryffindor is lovely especially the girls but if it's a more serious matter you can come to any one of the prefects including myself."

She left them with a smile and let them get to know each other. She started to think back to when the prefect took her to her dorm on her first day, with Parvati and Lavender and how she tried to make friends with them, and successfully failed at doing so. She thinks she went with the wrong approach by talking about how she memorised the entire reading list. All the other two wanted to do was talk about the cute blonde boy they saw at the sorting. They did all weigh in saying that he was cute and how they wished he was in Gryffindor so they could be friends with him. The cute blonde however turned into Malfoy, and Hermione was instantly put off by him shortly after that conversation with the two girls.

When she went back downstairs she saw that Harry, Ginny and Ron had claimed the comfy sofas by the fire and she went and joined them, as she sat down she ended up leaning against Harry and he put his arms around her to accommodate the new seating position. The looks the Weasley siblings gave them was almost laughable. Both faces were filled with jealousy, more so from Ron as she knew he couldn't hide his emotions well. Ginny knew the relationship between Harry and Hermione was nothing more than a family like love, but she would always want Harry. Even now when she was seeing Dean from Hermione's year, it was like a reflex if anyone came near Harry. However, Ginny would catch herself doing it and go back to her normal self.

Ron on the other hand, would make it obvious that he was jealous of Hermione and Harry's relationship. Not that Harry had any clue. And it pissed her off. Ever since second year Hermione knew that Ron had fancied her, she thought it was obvious and Ginny thought so too. But she just didn't feel the same way about Ron. In her eyes, he was like a brother to her, like Harry was.

The worst time though was when Hermione was going out with Fred Weasley in her fourth year until the end of her fifth year. Fred was honestly the first person she truly loved, but Ron ruined it with his jealousy. It was one of the factors that broke them up. But it was mostly the fact that Fred and George had moved on in their lives and gotten their joke shop, Hermione and Fred had tried to maintain a relationship but it was difficult with him being all the way in Diagon Ally and her at Hogwarts, they never saw each other and both decided that it was easier if they weren't together. Even now they still talk often, with her helping him with spells and potions for their product and him sending her free products, mostly sugar quills as she tended to chew on her real ones. There was a time where their separation really took its toll and she would cry for hours on end, almost every night when she was at the Burrow she would find herself at the door to his room, and before she would knock he would open the door to come out to get her. George would have already dissaperated to another room in the house so that the two of them could spend the night together. Mrs Weasley would have castrated Fred if she knew Hermione was sleeping in their room never mind what they would get up to when she was in there. Thankfully the only people who knew were herself, Fred, George and Ginny. Ginny found out by noticing that Hermione would be gone in the middle of the night and come back in the very early hours looking "recently fucked, and the way that you're smiling you were fucked good" Ginny said and Hermione blushed. There came a point though when she would go to his room and he would answer before she could even stand in front of the door and instead of fucking each other senseless, they just talked and they managed to get past being sad and upset, as they both knew it would be too hard to continue as a couple and make a silent agreement that from that night onwards they would most likely be nothing more than good friends. As it had ended on good terms Hermione and Fred's relationship became a strong friendship like the one she had with Harry or George and ever since then they have both been with other people and are both happy.

Before they broke up, Ron's jealousy had put a strain on the relationship because he wouldn't talk to either of them and when he would he would end up causing arguments. Causing a massive rift in the Weasley family where Hermione would feel uncomfortable in even going to the Burrow to see them all. This is where Mrs Weasley had put her foot down and argued with Ron saying that Hermione wasn't his to mope around after and that he should have just accepted it. He became more civil after that as he didn't want to feel the wrath of Molly Weasley again. However, when Hermione and Fred did eventually breakup he became ever so closer to Hermione again and he was back to his old self.

Hermione was soon brought out of her thoughts about Fred and the Weasleys by Ron's voice, "I still cannot believe that Dumbledore has given Snape the Defence Against the Dark Arts job! The old coot has lost it I'm telling you!"

"Even I have to admit that I'm not looking forward to D.A.D.A. now that Snape is the Professor…" Hermione admitted quietly and Harry and Ginny nodded their heads in agreement.

The conversation picked up after that as they started talking about quidditch and the next Hogsmead trip and soon enough the four of them were laughing about things from over the summer.

As it started getting late, everyone decided that they would all go up to bed. As the two girls turned off to go to their dorms, they said goodnight o the boys and as soon as they were gone Ginny gave Hermione a look that said "you're staying in my dorm tonight, we need to talk" and Hermione gulped and followed her into her dorm room. Ginny lived with two other girls in her year, like Hermione did and it was quite often that they would sleep in each others room, a simple engorgement charm and a silencio charm on the beds to stop nosey girls from hearing the conversations they would talk about together.

"You were thinking about Fred again weren't you?" the younger girl asked as soon as they both got into her bed, sitting at the opposite ends of the bed so that their feet were at each other's head.

Hermione sighed, Ginny was convinced that Hermione was still stuck up on Fred, even though she had tried to tell her that she wasn't, she half expected that Ginny wanted the two of them to get back together eventually. Ginny didn't understand that two people could be friends after a breakup, Hermione knew it wasn't common but still.

"I was, but it's not what you are thinking. I ended up on him from looking at you and Ron getting all bothered at me and Harry" this is where Ginny went red and started to try and defend herself.

"Gin, you don't have to defend yourself, I know how it is you can't help it"

"But I love Dean" she replied, a bit too fast.

"I know you do"

It went quiet for a bit then, not an uncomfortable silence, just so that Ginny could compose herself as Hermione knew she was going through a hard time with Dean at the minute.

After a while though Ginny moved onto a different topic, "We need to get revenge on Malfoy" this startled Hermione as it wasn't the topic she was expecting.

"What?" she questioned the redhead, "why?" she had completely forgotten the whole train incident by this point.

"Why?! For what he said to you 'Mione! The bastard! And we both saw him in the great hall, I know that smirk and that means he also wants revenge for what I did to him, and knowing him he will take it out on you". Hermione thought about this and knew she was right.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, a little bit scared as the younger witch had a nasty side to her.

"I have a plan"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco had discussed the train incident with Blaise and Theo and they were more than willing to help him get revenge. The three of them combined made a dangerous combination, as they were all crazy smart and equally as devious as each other. As they hung back from getting off at the platform they were watching the four Griffindorks and got in the carriage behind them and started to devise a plan.

"So…" started Blaise, "are we going for Weaselette or Granger?"

"Granger" the other two said at the same time, "she will get hurt by it more and the ginger isn't in our year meaning I can't beat her academically" Draco finished off.

"You need to make it clear to her that you are after her, she will be on edge every time she sees you then," Blaise said with a wicked smile on his face, "and then you need to make her see you often throughout the castle, how many classes do you have with her?" the olive-skinned boy asked.

"I'm in all her bloody classes, but the ones where she isn't with Potter or Weasley is Arithmancy and Ancient Runes" Draco replied.

"What are we gonna do?" Theo said, directing himself more to Blaise as he was always the planner when it came to pranks and mischief.

"I say we make it go hand in hand with Draco's fathers request of him keeping his academics up, means you can't get too much of a bollocking then, Drake" they all nodded in agreement.

"You will need to sabotage her work, if its permanent ink pots being spilled or switching ingredients at first just to get her on edge, but make sure you do not get partnered with her Drake as then you'll just be sabotaging yourself, it'll be easier in potions cause shell go with Potter or Weasley but in the two you have together you need to find someone else or pray there is no partner work," Blaise directed this last bit just to Draco, with Granger and himself being some of the better students in the year, they normally got put together because they normally did better work that way. "Then its moving onto hallway jinxes, nothing that will get you in trouble if you get caught but enough so that she is terrified if you are around," Blaise continued and all the boys were smiling by this point and knew that starting small was best, to test the waters of how much Granger could take.

They pulled up outside the castle and started making their way to the great hall, the opening feast was still one of Draco's favourite things about Hogwarts, one of the reasons meant that he didn't have to go home until Christmas and could enjoy himself here at Hogwarts. They took their places at the Slytherin table and the three boys adjusted themselves so that they could see Granger and make her uncomfortable from here.

"Fucking hell Drake you could have said he got hot!" Blaise said in a rather loud whisper, "Look at them legs! She scrubs up pretty well, and I know the robes are shit at checking out sizes but if my calculations are correct, she is a definite D-cup" all the boys found themselves looking at her now and Draco had to shake himself out of it.

"Guys this is Mudblood Granger we are talking about, no one would go near her," Draco whispered so that no one else could here who they were talking about.

"Everyone but Fred Weasley, remember they were a pretty serious thing last year, and from my sources, Granger isn't a virgin anymore" Blaise responded and the other two Slytherin boys had opened their mouths in shock as no one would have thought that Granger had popped her cherry yet.

"Plus, it's completely obvious that Weasel over there has a thing for her," Theo started, "well duh," Blaise responded, "everyone and his owl knew that, it's not like he hides it".

Draco had to agree here, and made a mental note that he could probably inflict some emotional pain on Weasley if he played around with Granger a bit, the thought of her not being a virgin anymore kind of made him think how good she was in bed. But he would never tell that to anyone, including Blaise and Theo.

"Bet she's right naughty," Blaise said with a wink to the other two, Blaise wasn't bothered if someone was muggleborn or a pureblood, if he could shag it he would.

"Have some standards Blaise" Draco responded with a look of disgust on his face.

The next thing the boys knew the first years were walking up and all Draco could think then was how small they were. He remembered when he was that age, acting like he already owned the school and looking at everyone as if they were beneath him. This was the time where Draco really looked up to his father. How times had changed since then. He found himself looking at Granger and not long after she turned to look at him, he nudged Blaise and sent her his most menacing smirk he could muster, and it must have worked because her eye went wide and she started to bite her lip. It didn't last long though as her face turned to look at him with disgust, he and Blaise just laughed at her then, as she had no idea what was coming for her. Unfortunately, the Weasley girl saw and looked like she was going to hex him again. He could see the two Gryffindor girls talking then and Grangers attention got taken away from him.

After that she didn't look at them again, even during the feast, she was too busy with her friends to notice now. Draco soon forgot about it too as he was eating probably one of the best meals he had ever had during his time at Hogwarts, they seemed to have all his favourites surrounding him and within an arm's reach, however it was the dessert that really made Draco feel as if he was at home again. Treacle tart with custard was honest to Merlin the best thing on the Earth.

After desert, Draco would have given anything to have just gone bed and slept for a week, but lessons started the next day. As he thought this Snape came across the Slytherin table to start handing out timetables to each student, as he got to the three boys he stopped.

"I hope this year you three will be performing as adequality as you have over the past few years," then he looked at Draco, "I have been told by _some_ parents that they are not permitted to go home if they do start to slack," Draco gulped at this, his father had obviously contacted Snape then.

"You'll be happy to know that now that you are in your sixth year, the work load gets harder", the three boys looked at Snape in confusion, happy that work is getting harder? No thank you.

"Which means better material to be taught in lessons, and now that I am the Defence against the Dark Arts professor, more practical methods will be taught, mostly in pairs. I do believe you will enjoy the classes, a warning though as most teachers will partner you with someone of your skill ability and _interhouse relations_ are being encouraged by the headmaster," Snape drawled out, he was definitely sending a message to the three boys. Did he know about their plans? He knew Snape was a fantastic at occlumency, did he read their minds? Before Draco could ask however Snape continued, "Draco remember to take the first years down to the dungeons with Miss Parkinson, the password is Parseltongue and the prefect bathroom password is Founders" Snape obviously didn't care if Blaise and Theo heard the password as he knew Draco let them use it anyway.

"Do you think he knows?" Theo asked with a slight scared tone, Theo was the more sensible one out of the group and even though he would probably knock you out if you said it, he was a bit of a scaredy cat.

"Naa, he just wanted to hint to us what we would be doing really without giving it away, you know what he's like, he'll do anything for Draco as he's his favourite" Blaise responded and Draco had to agree with him being Snape's favourite, but he swore Snape had read his mind or something.

As they got up Pansy bounced over to them, she had forgotten the way Draco had treated her on the train and tried to hold onto his arm. He tried to shake it off but wasn't succeeding. By the time he did manage to shake her off he caught the voice of Granger and thought he'd start the plan of getting in her head, and when she caught his eye he sent her one of his smirks. He could just about hear her say "fucking prick" and a little first year thought she was talking to him. He knew it wouldn't be hard to mess with Granger if a smirk could make her swear. He smirked at Blaise and Theo as they saw what happened. This was going to be a fun year.

After taking the first years to the dungeons, Draco had shooed the third years off his favourite spot by the fire and the three boys had settled themselves in for the night. It wasn't long however when Pansy came over with Daphne and intruded in on their conversation. They had to stop talking about the plan as they didn't want anyone else to know. Daphne had perched herself next to Theo and he blushed slightly, Draco was the only one to know that Theo had fancied Daphne ever since first year, but never had the courage to do anything about it, he would have made a shit Gryffindor. Draco chuckled at that thought, but no one noticed.

The five of them had been laughing about their summers, mostly at Blaise and his ability to be a man-slag. And Draco felt happy at this point, this is where he belonged, with his friends laughing, not worrying about what they would be doing after Hogwarts, most of them would probably end up where their parents were, serving the Dark Lord. Draco knew for a fact that he was not going to be one of those people. If his parents were going to force him he was moving to a different country.

Draco looked at the clock on the mantle and yawned, it was getting late and unfortunately, he had double Ancient Runes at half eight the next morning, as he got up everyone took that cue to also go to bed. They said goodnight to the girls as they made their way to their dormitory. Draco loved the dormitory at Hogwarts, as it was so warm and comfortable he got undressed and into bed, luckily his bed was in the middle of Theo's and Blaise's meaning that they could briefly talk about the plan a bit more before they nodded off to sleep.

"They are going to have a plan you know", Blaise stated, not caring about Crabbe and Goyle listening as they were fast asleep and snoring.

"What do you mean?" Theo asked as he was getting changed into his pyjamas, "surely they can have a clue what we are planning?"

Draco was thinking the same thing and was waiting for Blaise to carry on.

"Mate, the look you gave Granger was your 'you're gonna pay' smirk, and her and Weaselette are gonna know to expect something, plus it's not like you to just leave things when something happens to you like that" Draco had to contemplate this and agreed.

"What do you think they will do? It not like they would risk getting into trouble, is it?" Draco asked not sure where this conversation was going.

"Well if I had a brain like Grangers and the nerve like Weasleys I think I could pull off something of worth," Blaise responded to his blonde headed friend.

Draco got to thinking then, if they were expecting it, then they needed to take a different tactic to scare her shitless.

"I say we hold off on anything deliberate, freak her out, she won't start anything until we do, get her paranoid I say" Draco uttered quickly, excitement getting the better of him.

"If we do anything we must make her wonder if it was us, so messing with her stuff but not doing anything with it, she'll be too scared to go near it. But we have to make sure she knows we are there constantly, she'll be so freaked out she may not even go to classes, meaning I end up on top for once" Draco ended the last bit more to himself than to the other two as he was still annoyed that a muggleborn could be so damn good.

"In Ancient Runes tomorrow, Drake, you need to sit right behind her, freak her the fuck out, I'm in it too so we can both do it, it's not like we will be going over much, the first week is always just an outline of what we will be doing throughout the year." Blaise started.

"But if Snape is right with interhouse partners in class then there is a high chance you'll be stuck with her," Theo finished. All the boys thought about this then as it could cause a massive problem later on in their schemes.

"It's not like I'll be paired with her in each class, they wouldn't do that surely?" Draco asked the other two boys but they were staying silent.

"Let's just hope for the best, if worse comes to worse you could always shag her, imagine that, having the Gryffindor princess under your belt," Blaise said with a wink.

"Mate you really are disgusting" the blonde stated and Blaise just laughed at him holding his hands up to admit it.

"Not gonna lie though, I wouldn't be angry if I had a naughty dream about Granger tonight, bet she's wild" Blaise said with another wink and Theo laughed with him whilst Draco just looked at them with astonishment.

"Mate, stop looking at us as if we are crazy, anyone would be mental not to at least want to shag her, we saw all the lads look at her today and I bet they are all having a cheeky go on their pogo sticks tonight thinking about it" Blaise said a little bit more seriously, "not all of us hate muggleborns like you" this is when Draco looked up and saw that his mate definitely wasn't joking now.

"I don't hate them, I'm not my father" Draco started, "I just hate her and Potter and the rest of them". Theo and Blaise just looked at each other as Draco had slide down his bed and that was the cue that the conversation was over.

"Please cast a silencio before you start Blaise, I don't want to wake up to you moaning all over Granger, you to Theo" Draco said with a huff, and he could hear the other boys chuckle and cast them over their own beds as they drew the curtains on their four poster beds. For good measure, Draco cast his own silent silencio around his bed before he went to sleep just in case the other boy's ones wore off.

It wasn't long in the night when Draco woke up from a dream he was having, which started off as him shagging a seventh year that he would occasionally bang if he needed a shag, but it soon turned into the face of Granger and when he woke up panting out of shock he mentally cursed Blaise from putting the thought in his head and made a mental note to charm his toothpaste into curdled milk the next morning.

The worst thing was that he enjoyed the dream. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3: Playing Games

**Disclaimer: Again, anything to do with the HP world is unfortunately not mine and belongs to the queen herself, Miss J.K. Rowling**

 **Please rate and review, would love to see feedback on this!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapter Three: Playing Games**

Sometime in the night Hermione got out of Ginny's bed and made her way up to her own. Ginny's plan had started to make her anxious. There was no way she would be able to pull it off and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. As she sat in bed she thought back to her conversation with the redhead.

"I have a plan" Ginny said with a smirk. This wasn't going to be good for Malfoy, Hermione thought.

"And would you care to enlighten me on this plan, oh great sneaky one" Hermione did a little hand wave as she bowed to her friend. Ginny snickered at the willingness of Hermione to get back at Malfoy and she dived straight into the plan.

"Well, we both know that Ferret face is going to have a plan and he is going to have to have help if he wants to pull off something worthy, so I propose we counter attack his plans" the younger girl stated and quickly carried on as she saw Hermione's confused look, "we know Zabini is in on the plan as he also had a stupid smirk on his face at dinner, and my bet is that Nott is also in on it too. So, we need to take them out and give less chance of them forming something"

"And how the hell are we going to do that?"

"You and Malfoy are in the same classes, right?" Hermione responded with a nod, "ok and Zabini and Nott are in most your classes, yes?"

"Yeah everything but Arithmancy and Astronomy… why?"

"Well I overheard one of the professors talking and they said there is going to be a lot of partner based assignments, with similar skill levels"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Hermione butted in annoyingly as she just wanted Ginny to get to the point.

"Well if you would have let me finish… they are trying to encourage people from different houses to partner up, something about interhouse relations bullshit, anyway there is a chance that you would be partnered up with Malfoy", Hermione's grimaced at this thought, "which would leave him open to bully you. Now I have an inkling that our Slytherin trio knows this too and is thinking of not being partnered with you to sabotage your work, because let's be honest 'Mione if they want to hurt you they will go for your schoolwork," the older witch hated to admit it but she was right and that annoyed her.

"Just get to the point Ginny"

"Fine, you need to partner up with Blaise or Nott in the classes you can, all four of you are in the top ten in the year, so chances are they won't sabotage each other. But this is just the defence side of the plan"

"There is more?"

"Of course! You didn't think that was it, did you? No, the real plan is to get under their skin, mess with their heads and get them on edge"

Hermione was just about to ask what the hell she could possibly do to do this as she wasn't very good at sabotaging when Ginny just gave her a look to shut up and let her carry on.

"The way you are going to do this is a mixture of different things. Firstly, to pick off the sidekicks, I'd recommend starting with Zabini and I'll tell you why, everyone knows that Zabini is a man slag and I think he is proud of that title, anyway you need to become a challenge for him and tease him in class" the horrified look on Hermione's face made Ginny smile as she knew the older witch wasn't confident at that kind of thing.

"Then move onto Nott, it may be a bit difficult as I don't know what type of girls he likes but if you go for the general looking hot and being flirty then you're more or less hitting the mark."

Hermione's face was priceless and Ginny had to hold back the giggles.

"Second part of our plan is to make Malfoy fall behind on his work, we all know that he hates you being at the top of the class whilst he is always behind you, so change things in his work, if its mixed up potion ingredients or confundus charms to start, practically you want him to get more angry that he is losing to you, don't make it obvious though as he will just come straight for you and you never know what will happen" Ginny paused to think of the possible fights that would break out in the middle of classes and snickered.

"Moving onto our next step, once he gets angry you want to rub it in make it clear that you're on top and with this partner work we have to do make it worse that your partner is even doing better, he'll start to resent his friends for helping you" Ginny took a breath as she knew she had been talking for forever and carried on.

"This is just the beginning stage though, to go up to Christmas at the latest, after the break we can really step it up, but that part of the plan will need to be revised as we don't know what the Slytherin trio is planning on doing yet" the redhead finished.

Hermione just sat there and looked at her with a look of fear and astonishment.

"How the hell am I supposed to seduce Zabini and Nott?" she asked with panic in her voice, "if you haven't noticed I'm not the best at flirting!"

Ginny almost laughed out loud, as if Hermione was stuck on this part of the plan, "'Mione, did you see the way boys were looking at you today? If that's with full robes on it won't take much to bring down two boys, trust me all you have to do is wear tighter things, relax on the uniform front and wear the suspenders I know my brother got you, don't give me that look I saw you wear them last year" Hermione blushed at the last comment.

"What if I can't do it though?"

"You? Hermione Granger? Not able to do something? Am I hearing this right? Out of everyone I know you are the one who is most capable of doing this, I believe you can do it, plus I'll be there to guide you so you won't have to worry about it all"

Hermione smiled at the younger witch, "Okay, I'll do it, but if it starts going wrong then you're to blame" she finished with pointing a finger at Ginny and started to laugh.

The rest of the night before Hermione left Ginny's room went how it always did and they just talked and ate from Ginny's massive stash of sweets, but in the back of her mind, Hermione was worried about the plan and she had a feeling that something would go wrong.

As Hermione got up to leave, Ginny said, "Wear you best seduction clothes and hide it under your robe and don't let anyone see until you get to Ancient Runes" all Hermione could do was nod and she left the girl, still worrying about the plan.

Hermione woke up feeling nervous about the plan, and almost didn't get out of bed. She forced herself up though, she wouldn't give Malfoy the satisfaction of getting under her skin already.

As she got out the shower she took the opportunity of the other two girls she lived with being in the bathroom doing their makeup to get her uniform on for the day. She had just got her cloak on when the two girls came out of the bathroom.

"Hermione, that cloak makes you look so frumpy, you're never going to get anyone's attention like that", Lavender said as Hermione passed her to go and put makeup on, she almost laughed as the blonde had no idea what she was wearing under her robes.

"Well who knows Lavender? Maybe someone will go for the reserved type", she said back to her and could tell that both girls hadn't understood the hidden meaning behind it all.

She put her hair up into a messy bun and did her makeup as she normally would but just added the hint of red to her lips.

The three girls went down into the common room and at the bottom of the stairs Hermione spotted Ginny with a pair of shoes in her hand. When she got closer she saw that they were Ginny's good shoes. They looked like her normal brogues but with a heel and buckle. A lot of girls in the school wore slight heels including Parvati and Lavender, Hermione preferred comfort normally, but wouldn't look out of place wearing shoes like this around school.

"You ready to seduce some snakes?"

Hermione just gulped as she and the redhead found the two boys and made their way down to the great hall. The buzz of the great hall helped calm her nerves and she looked around to see a familiar sight of sleepy children eating before their first class.

"What do we have first Harry?" Ron asked as he was putting bacon onto his plate.

"Err…" Harry fumbled with his timetable to see which subject they would have first, "Double Divination, it had to be that first thing on a Monday didn't it"

"Bet you two sickles that she predicts your death within the first ten minutes of the class" Ron said smiling at the grimace on his best friend's face.

"I don't see why you didn't drop that instead of care of magical creatures, at least you could get an easy mark in care of magical creatures with Hagrid teaching"

"I'm starting to think the same thing Gin" Harry responded.

Ginny tapped three times on Hermione's knee under the table and new that was the sign of the Slytherins looking over. She looked directly at Zabini and winked. She could feel Ginny shaking with silent laughter next to her and didn't blame her. The looks on all three Slytherin boy's faces was priceless, she could see Malfoy grab Zabini by the back of the robes and talk to him in a hushed voice.

"Is there something wrong with your eye 'Mione?" Ron asked, looking generally concerned for his friend and it must have taken all of Ginny's strength not to burst into laughter then and there at her brother's comment.

"No nothing Ron, just had something in my eye", Hermione said with a smile, Ron looked confused and that made Ginny shake more with silent giggles. The talk soon went onto quidditch training and Hermione could focus herself then on the plan as they all ate breakfast, she was thankful that Ginny changed the conversation as soon as she could compose herself.

At quarter to nine the four of them all said their goodbyes in the entrance hall to depart for their first classes of the day, promising each other that they would meet up at Lunch. Hermione got to Ancient Runes five minutes before it was starting, she could have got there ten minutes early but she wanted to make an entrance no one would forget anytime soon, she saw the three boys go in before she did and decided this was the time to take off her robe, and she walked in to the classroom.

The reaction she got off the entire class made her feel very self-conscious of everything she was doing or about to do, everybody was staring, there were only ten people in her class and all of them but her were boys. She looked to the table where her targets were and smirked at them all, the reactions on their faces nearly made her laugh, the three of them all had their mouths hanging open but then so did the rest of the class. She went towards the three of them and before she sat in the chair in front of them she said in her most seductive voice possible, "I'd hurry up and close those mouths boys, wouldn't want anyone to have an opportunity of taking advantage of the situation, now would we?" she smirked at them and looked at Zabini who was sitting on the left of Malfoy and winked at him again. Before she turned around to sit, she swears she saw them open their mouths wider and just smirked to herself, ignoring Justin Flinch-Fletchley adjusting himself next to her.

She was trying to listen to the three boys whispering behind her when Professor Babbling walked in the room and started to talk.

"Welcome back students, I hope you had a good summer holiday. Today's class will mostly just be an outline of what to expect from this year, and to inform you of the project you will be doing throughout the year. This project is to be worked in groups of two with people who have similar abilities to make it easier to work with, I'll inform you of your parings after I have gone over the outline", Professor Babbling said to her small group. Hermione could feel everyone watching her and regretting the plan her and Ginny made now if she was getting this much attention.

As Professor Babbling started to discuss what they were going to be doing, she wrote all the information down on her parchment, she was carful though to arch her back in and stick her arse out a bit, sticking to the plan was important and wouldn't fail Ginny. It took her by surprise when she heard Justin take a sharp intake of breath and she knew he was watching her. Great.

"Now that everyone understands what is going on for the year, I will read out your allotted partner, no you cannot pick your own partner Mr. Goldstein they have been magically selected based off your O.W.L results," the professor said looking at Antony, knowing that someone was going to ask that question, "once I read out your name please go sit with your partner as that will be your seat for the rest of the year in this class. Right, let's get on with it then", she said as she pulled out a piece of parchment, "Mr. Finch-Fletchley with Mr. Cornfoot, Mr. Hopkins with Mr. Macmillan, Mr. Goldstein with Mr. Corner, Mr. Nott with Mr. Malfoy and finally Mr. Zabini with Miss. Granger" she spoke reading off the sheet and waited for everybody to move to their corresponding partners before she carried on with her class, she only had half an hour left to give out the work load.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard her name last, and could hear the sounds of disappointment from her class mates that they weren't partnered up with her. She refused to move seats, forcing Zabini to come to her, and felt more than heard him sitting down next to her, edging himself closer to her.

"I don't know what game you're playing Granger but I like the way it looks", Zabini purred in her ear.

Hermione turned to him and leant in close to his ear and said, loud enough for the other two Slytherins to hear, "Just wanted to show you a peek of what you're dealing with, and I play to win", she looked at Malfoy on the last bit, holding back the urge to sneer and winked at him, she saw him gulp and gave the group her most sultry smirk before she turned to face the front.

When professor Babbling dismissed them, Hermione made an effort of bending over to pick her bag up, knowing the effect it would have, and as she left she smirked to herself knowing that this was going to be a lot of fun.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco knew he had to change the plan as soon as Granger winked at Blaise at breakfast. "What the fuck was that?!" Draco hissed to his friend, "we need to change tactics if this is going where I think it's going".

"Mate calm down, it could have been a fluke she could have just had something in her eye", Blaise did not believe this was true at all but he wanted his friend to stop making things obvious.

"Let's just stick to the plan and get an idea of the game Granger is playing", Theo said as he leaned in closer to his friends, "come on we need to hurry and get seats we can talk about this on the way".

All three boys stood up to make their way to the sixth floor, Draco's head was going into overdrive, they had not anticipated actions like that from Granger, and to Blaise of all people! Draco made his way to his seat in the middle of Theo and Blaise, hushed voices still going over what had happened.

The two Slytherins had just manged to calm Draco down until Granger walked in.

Carrying her robe in her hand, her uniform left little to the imagination. A shirt that clung to her body as if it were another layer of skin with the top two buttons undone, meaning that just above her tie you could see a touch of cleavage, Blaise was definitely right about size. Her skirt, high waisted down to mid-thigh showed off all the curves the witch had, this combination with the shoes and the just fucked hair do was the embodiment of sexy. No wonder it was a widely thought after fantasy to fuck a girl in school uniform, if they all went around looking like that, when most girls went for this look round the castle it came off trashy and slutty, but Granger just carries it as if it's her everyday look.

Draco could tell every single person in that classroom was thinking exactly the same thing as he was. He didn't even notice his mouth was open until Granger spoke, "I'd hurry up and close those mouths boys, wouldn't want anyone to have an opportunity of taking advantage of the situation, now would we?" Thoughts flooded his mind of what he would want to do to Granger at that moment, until it all came crashing back when she looked at Zabini again and winked. The boy next to him looked like he died and went to heaven.

As she sat down Draco noticed that the Hufflepuff sitting next to her had to adjust himself in a way Draco knew far too well.

"The Puff's got a boner!" Theo whispered so that only the three of them could hear.

"Don't blame the guy when a girl walks in looking like that, at least it's not just me who's wanking over that image tonight" Blaise said as he wiggled his eyebrows at his two best friends.

Draco had to keep telling himself, "Its Mudblood Granger" and to think of other things, he looked around the class and everybody was staring at her with the same shock/lust on their faces. Blaise was definitely right about tonight, and if the rest of the school saw her like this then it may be a new record of silencio and scourgify charms in one night.

As the Professor walked in she started talking, but there was no way anybody was listening all eyes were on Granger. Maybe that was Grangers game, there was no way they could pull something off without anyone seeing them do it, fuck Granger was good. And there was no way she was getting paranoid today. Yeah, they definitely had to change tactics.

Draco realised that he was supposed to be writing what the professor was saying about what they were doing but the only person doing anything was Granger. She repositioned herself and he swore he could hear everybody getting a hard on.

"If I could, I would be shagging her right now", Blaise whispered to the other two, Theo just nodded next to him.

Everyone was torn away from their fantasies when Professor Babbling changed the topic, "Now that everyone understands what is going on for the year, I will read out your allotted partner, no you cannot pick your own partner Mr. Goldstein they have been magically selected based off your O.W.L results, once I read out your name please go sit with your partner as that will be your seat for the rest of the year in this class. Right, let's get on with it then", everyone chose this moment to stare at the girl sitting in front of him, not only would you get the top mark in the class, you'd get to look at that all day, even Draco was considering getting partnered with her, he had a high chance he knew he got one of the top three marks in the class, but then so did Zabini, "Mr. Finch-Fletchley with Mr. Cornfoot, Mr. Hopkins with Mr. Macmillan, Mr. Goldstein with Mr. Corner, Mr. Nott with Mr. Malfoy and finally Mr. Zabini with Miss. Granger".

Fuck.

Why was it always Zabini who got to be partnered with the hot girls, the teachers are practically wing manning him!

Blaise looked as if he had just been told Christmas came early and with a wink at his two best friends he gathered up his stuff and went to go sit next to Granger. Lucky sod.

He saw Blaise pull in closer and whisper, "I don't know what game you're playing Granger but I like the way it looks", at least he was insinuating that the three of them had a plan, albeit the way he was saying was insinuating that he wanted to bone her too, but that was just Blaise.

"Just wanted to show you a peek of what you're dealing with", Malfoy watched as she turned her head to him, "and I play to win" and she winked. Fuck. Think of something else, think of something else. That was all that was going on in his mind for half an hour before the professor dismissed them. If things were heated before they just got ten times worse.

She bent right over to get her bag and as she did it her skirt lifted ever so slightly, just enough for the entire male occupants in the class to see the hint of suspenders peeking through, the visions of Granger going through his head in nothing but those suspenders and heels became overwhelming. If he wasn't going to succumb to the thought of Granger tonight, he definitely was now. And then she left as if nothing had happened, as if all the blood in everybody's body hadn't suddenly rushed south.

On the way to Charms, none of the boys spoke they were too engrossed in what had just happened in that class. After a few minutes Blaise spoke, "Sucks to be you!" and he just laughed at them, anger radiating off Draco.

"Tonight, we will think of a plan again, she deserves what's coming to her now", Draco said just before they walked into Charms.

They walked in and Draco dragged them to sit behind Granger again, one way or the other he was going to rile her up. However, he thought this may be hard due to the fact that she had not put her robes back on and every single person, including the girls, was staring at her again. Blaise, Theo and himself were beside themselves with silent laughter as, Potter and Weasley were looking a mixture of shocked, turned on and angry. It was a sight to behold.

Flitwick soon enough got everyone's attention and went through the whole outline of what they were going to be learning about this coming year, and proceeded to tell everyone about pairing up for an assignment that would be worth half of the grade for the year, again talking about how it had been magically selected based off exam results from last year. He saw that both Weaselbee and Potty looked tense at this as he knew that they would definitely not be getting paired with Granger. Draco smirked to himself.

Flitwick started pairing up people and they started to move to go sit with their partners, he was coming to the end of the piece of parchment when he read out the last couple of partner's names, "Mr. Potter and Miss. Bones, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Brown, Mr. Zabini and Miss Patil, Mr. Nott and Miss Brocklehurst and finally Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, if you could please find your partners and be seated, you'll be sitting with these people for the rest of the year."

Draco waited until Granger turned around and he gave her the same smirk her gave her last night.

"Run along Weasley, be a good lad and let me sit with my partner," Draco said as he eyed Granger up and down, hoping the ginger would understand the undertone running through his words. Weasleys face reddened, "Fuck off Malfoy"

"Five points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley for language! Please go sit with your partner before I take any more off", Flitwick said sharply and with one last look at Draco, Weasley moved to sit with his partner.

"So, Granger, feeling brave?" he whispered to her, it was obvious she was on edge and wasn't anticipating them being partnered. There was the flaw in her plan, Draco smirked.

"You can play all the games you want Granger," he moved his hand to her thigh plucking on the suspender as he leaned in closer so that only she could hear, "but it will be me coming out on top", it was her turn to gulp then which only deepened the smirk he was wearing.

"It's on Malfoy," she looked at him with as much calmness as she could muster, but Draco could see the fire behind her eyes.

"Scared yet, Princess?"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **A/N: Decided to change my entire story! Don't worry is still going to have the same amount of lemons and sexual tension!**

 **Massive shout out to Harry Potter Wiki and Mugglenet etc. for me trying to get facts right, if there is one thing I consider myself good at, it's getting all the little things in from the books**

 **Please R &R I would love to get some feedback on all of this !**


End file.
